


代笔作家

by BonBonChocoWine



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonChocoWine/pseuds/BonBonChocoWine
Summary: OOC背德文学。第一人称。一笔带过琛也一生。勿上升。
Relationships: all也, 嘉也
Kudos: 20





	代笔作家

1  
“恭喜老师！”  
“恭喜老师获奖！”  
庆功宴上觥筹交错，席间祝贺的酒杯举到我的面前，我跟我的秘书姚琛对视一眼，他敛下眉目避开我的目光，推了推眼镜，我便撤回视线，扬起笑容跟他们碰杯，矜持道谢。  
“我听夏编辑说，老师这次获奖的作品已经找到赞助商确定影视化了？”  
“没有的事。”  
“新作我有拜读，《麒麟造访的夜晚》，我上次去XTV跟张PD聊到过，这部作品在电视台方面也赞不绝口呢！”  
我轻笑了一下，呷了一口酒，没有作声。  
宴会场的空气变得浑浊了起来，有几分令人生厌。  
偏还有人着实没有眼力见儿，捡着话头往下说：“没记错的话老师您近几年的作品都获奖了吧，真厉害啊，不愧是老师，转型大成功，最近的作品情感都很细致旖旎，笔力太强了！”  
我把酒杯放到路过的侍应生手上端的盘子里，抬眼又跟站在几步开外的姚琛交换了一个眼神，他会意便三两步上前，挡在我面前跟大家告罪，提前带我离开会场。  
狼狈地像是一场逃亡。  
坐到车里也并没有轻松多少，姚琛在前面开车，我在后座闭眼假寐。  
姚琛开车又平又稳，就像他本人一样一丝不苟，好比是设定好程序的AI，没有感情一般。  
换作是平时，我一定很快就能睡着，今天却不行，我闭着眼听着姚琛一边开车一边跟主办庆功宴的出版社负责人打电话道歉，打电话的时候又是语气温温柔柔，礼貌谦逊，弱化了他寻常的一丝不苟的感觉。  
我皱了皱眉，心中一团郁结难以消解。  
“老师。”姚琛打完电话过了一会儿，才打破沉默，叫我。  
我睁开眼睛，我几乎是迫不及待地就睁开了眼睛。  
假寐太难受了，我需要一个人来叫醒我。  
“老师，”姚琛说，“要不还是收手吧。”  
我知道他指的是什么。  
他好像什么都知道。

他把我送到公寓楼下便驱车离开，明天有一个杂志采访，他会来接我。  
家里开着寥寥几盏落地灯，整个房间被笼罩在静谧暧昧的暖光中。  
我先回了书房，按下电脑的启动键，再站在一旁，一边等着开机，一边脱下身上的毛呢外套。  
声后的房门口突然出了些动静，还不待我转过身去，声后就有一双手接住了我褪下来的外套，伴随着一声懒洋洋地轻笑。  
“老师这么早就回来了。”  
我转过身去，看着面前这个穿着皱巴巴白衬衫的男子把我的大衣挂到衣架上去。  
他身材纤瘦，面目清秀，如果不说年龄的话，没人会觉得他甚至大上我好些岁。  
这人是我的助手刘也。  
“怎么，我不该这会儿回来？”我抬起手开始解袖扣，半道又被人截胡了。  
刘也总是比我更擅长做这类事。  
“我寻思着你回来会生我的气，所以想准备好一点。”他帮我解下袖扣的时候，指腹擦过我的手腕，我感觉到他体温比平时更高些。  
我观察着他的靠近，他有条有理地卸下了我的袖口，手表，西装外套，最后是领结。  
当他的手指攀上我的领口，我一垂眼就能看到他有些乱糟没打理的头顶，再往下，恰逢他微微抬起头，眼睛里闪着些亮晶晶的湿润的光芒。  
“刚睡醒？”  
他点了点头，把从我身上卸下来的东西都放在桌上仔细归置好，才转身开始解我的衬衫衣领。  
我捉住他的手。  
他抬眼看我，眼神无辜又讶异：“不做吗？”  
我的视线在他脸上逡巡，他的眼睛里氤氲着刚醒未退的水汽，嘴唇又些红肿，那是我今天下午出门前的手笔，视线再往下，凌乱白衬衫的领口很不讲究地敞开了些，多少漏出了些许痕迹。  
“我不想做。”我撇开眼睛不去看他。  
他却不依不饶地，两只手索性放弃了解我的衬衫扣子，继而环上我的脖颈，将他的唇凑了上来。  
“可是我想做……”  
他总是擅长勾人，很多时候，我对于那些急切又坦诚的欲望毫无招架之力。  
我们很快纠缠在一起，从亲吻开始，吻到情动之处，我感觉到一条腿盘上我的腰。  
刘也穿着松松垮垮的家居服裤子，甚至松紧带都没系上，蹭了几下就垮得七七八八，挂在他挺翘的臀尖上，摇摇欲坠的。  
而我这时候才发现他底下竟然没有穿内裤。  
我登时脑袋短路，鬼使神差般地在他臀尖拍了一下，然后顺势往里探去。  
入口还是柔软的，伴着些半干涸的黏腻。  
我后知后觉才反应过来：“你后来没清理过吗？”  
“太累了，”他像是不满意我离开他的唇，轻蹙这眉头，旋即又笑起来，笑容狡黠又甜蜜，活像只狐狸，他凑到我耳边，一字一句，语气轻得挠心，“都怪嘉嘉下午太猛了。”  
他也就只有在这种场合才会这样叫我，我脑中炸响一声惊雷，理智焚烧殆尽，动作也开始不知轻重，借着下午射进去的精液的润滑不由分说就挤进去开始杂乱无章地冲撞起来，就像是一个初经情事的毛头小子。刘也大概是被我撞得疼了，发出些细碎的闷哼。  
“嘉嘉……好粗鲁啊……”刘也一只手勉强在书桌上撑住，另一只手还搂着我的脖子不愿意松开，喘着气在我耳边持续输出，“好喜欢……”  
我顶得更厉害了，用行动证明我还可以更粗鲁。  
今天傍晚出门前，我跟刘也刚来了一次，这会儿便没那么容易高潮，一边顶弄一边还有空想别的事，姚琛离开之前的对话又闯进我的脑海。  
姚琛从我出道之后就在做我的秘书，他知道我的很多秘密。  
包括我和我的助手刘也的身体关系。  
包括我近几年所谓转型成功的作品实则都是由刘也代笔。  
可还有他不知道的事。  
刘也的破碎的声音越来越急促，我也渐渐快到了，在最后冲刺的几十下，射精的那一刹那我低吼着叫了他一声：“教授……”  
“啊……”  
我从未这么叫过他，许是我这个称呼刺激到了他，他难耐地扬起了头，露出纤细脆弱的脖子，下一秒他也跟着高潮了。  
我有些眼热，我的眼眶或许红了。  
我有些恼怒地俯下身去咬啮刘也颈侧的皮肉，心里多少还是忿忿。

不然还是收手。  
最好能够收手。

我也想收手呢。

2  
姚琛不知道的是，刘也曾经是我的大学教授。  
彼时我大学刚入学，他早已在当地声名鹊起，是全校师生都乐于称道的最年轻的副教授，而我是从东京考去京都的，是个外地生，那时候对这些并没有什么了解。  
第一次上刘也的课是在一个发烧的秋夜，我租的公寓离学校需要换乘两趟地铁。  
那天上午结束之后，下午没有课，我中午感觉就很不舒服，便回了家，打算躺下睡个午觉，傍晚再去学校。  
结果忘记了定闹钟，病体睡得昏沉，醒来的时候天早就黑了。  
我跌跌撞撞赶到教室，由于动静过大惹得满教室的人都对我行注目礼。  
包括讲台上的刘也。  
刘也正两手撑着讲台在讲课，听到声音转过头来，我看见他推了推自己鼻梁上架着的金属边圆框眼镜，问我：“同学？”  
“对……对不起，我迟到了。”我想我是有些喘的，一路狂奔过来，脸颊有些发热脖颈后面也出了些汗了。  
“喔……请进，”他眨了眨眼睛，点点头，说着又转头去看花名册，“你的名字是……”  
“啊……”我张了张嘴，“我叫焉……”说到这里我顿了一下。  
我看见他修长葱白的手指划过花名册，最后停在了某一处，“焉栩嘉是吗？”  
还没等我点头，教室里有几个跟我比较熟的女孩子率先开口喊出了我的名字：“嘉嘉～”叫完还花枝乱颤地笑了起来。  
我顿时感觉浑身不自在，不知道应该做何反应，脸颊的热意甚至蔓延到了耳朵。  
这是我很不愿意提我名字的原因，我的名字，焉栩嘉，通常的叫法“嘉嘉”听起来很像女孩子的名字，小时候还好，越长大，对别人叫我的名字就越别扭。  
讲台上的刘也闻言低头又看了一眼花名册，轻轻笑了起来，大概是看出了我被叫小名的尴尬，他并没有跟着那样叫我：“小焉呐，找个位置坐吧。”  
我想我一定是烧得昏了头，我竟然觉得我隔着刘也的眼镜片看清了他眼底的笑意。  
教室里的白炽灯的灯光分明是惨白的，照在刘也身上却仿佛给他镀上了一层柔和的光晕。  
相较之下，被烧得稀里糊涂的我，就显得狼狈了许多。  
我失魂落魄地找了个座位坐下，全程都没有怎么听进去他讲的课。  
那堂课几乎座无虚席，我这分明是我们专业的必修课，却来了许多别的院系来蹭课听的人。  
我也就是到了这时候才对这个老师在学生中的人气有了些概念，生病听不进去课，想这些事情脑子倒是活跃得很。  
这节课结束之后，他收拾完教案过来跟我说：“其实你身体不舒服可以请假不用来的。”  
我惊异于自己的病况已经这么明显了吗，可面对刘也，我说话还是磕磕巴巴的：“我想着今天是第一次上老师的课……所以……”  
他一听完我说这话，顿时就笑出声来，我愣住了，他此刻比刚开始见他的时候更灿烂了一些。  
我视线无处安放，四处逃窜间扫到了他教案封面的署名，刘也。  
我默默咀嚼着这个名字，就见他用教案一角磕了磕桌面说：“以后记住了，不用这么勉强自己，我的课程很好过的，不用担心。”

之后的事就很顺理成章了，文学院男生本来就少，我不可能整日泡在女生堆里，便时不时会往教职员办公室跑，刘也是备受瞩目的副教授，因为年轻也不端架子，在学生中混得很开，很多同学都愿意拿着自己的作品给他，希望得到他的指点，我也成了其中一个。  
我拿着我写的小说给他看，他隔了两天给我回了邮件，把我叫到办公室问我要不要去东京参加出版社举办的比赛。  
那个年纪的人，多多少少有些自命不凡的傲气。我本家经商，家里人不同意我写作，我赌上一切来学文学，这还是我第一次收到了正面的反馈。  
“我记得你老家在东京来着……”刘也说到一半见我没说话，停下来问我，“怎么了？不愿意去？”  
“没有。”我抿了抿唇，“就是家里……也不方便回去。”  
“噢……”刘也了然地点点头，“是有这种情况，家里人不支持……”他觑着我的反应，及时收了口。  
我有些羞赧，不知道该说什么。  
“或者你看这样可以吗？”刘也手中的钢笔在推荐表上一点一点，半晌，才对我说，“我可以跟你一起去东京。”

3  
醒过来已经是大半夜了，厨房倒是飘来了食物的香味。  
我怀疑我是被这味道给唤醒的。  
我披了件睡袍出去，厨房里没有人，灶上坐着口锅，咕嘟咕嘟地炖着东西，闻着味道像是咖喱。旁边的电饭煲里还煮着米饭，已经跳到了保温档。  
我接了一杯水，这才踱回书房，书房的门没关，刘也在里边。  
他坐在我的电脑前，正全神贯注地打字。  
我倚着门框，一边喝水一边看他。  
这大抵是他的习惯，做爱到餍足之后，反而来了精神，能坐下写很久，如果不及时叫他，他仿佛能一直写下去。  
这是我学生时代完全不了解的另一个刘也。  
我甚至不确定是否了解过他。  
我抬手敲了敲门，刘也这才抬头看我：“醒了？”  
我点点头，摸了摸肚子：“有点饿。”  
“啊，我锅里炖着咖喱，现在应该正好能吃了。”他站起身绕过书桌朝门口这边走来。  
我这才注意到他身上还穿着那件皱皱巴巴的白衬衫，下边却是什么都没有穿，衬衫下摆足够长，该遮的地方都遮了个七七八八。  
还好房间里暖气足，我这么想着，还是抬手在门边的空调开关上把温度再调高了两度。  
正好刘也走到我身侧，他走的步子不是很稳，一个趔趄，身子朝我这边歪了一下，我抬手扶住他的肘弯，另一只手里的水杯还是没能拿稳，洒了一些出来。  
“怎么了？”我扶他站好。  
“腿有点麻……”他不好意思地笑了笑，“就……不想弄脏你的椅子，所以把腿垫在下面坐的。”  
他这话说得颇有些纯情，仿佛全然不知自己说了句多么了不得的话，等我反应过来，他早就出去了，我有些恍惚，反倒被他搞得有些耳热来。  
我没跟出去，而是朝着书桌走过去，电脑屏幕还亮着，他离开之前的文档也还没关掉。  
文档里是他洋洋洒洒写满了三页的故事大纲。大纲是故事框架的铺陈，基本没有特别具有感情的文字，饶是如此，这个故事的波澜起伏也足够让人心旌动摇了。  
我看着这个文档，心里泛起些酸意，很难辨明这滋味是叫“羡慕”还是“嫉妒”。我的手指悬在backspace键上，却迟迟按不下去。  
自从刘也成为我的助手之后，我就渐渐地，越来越写不出东西了。  
而刘也着实是一个有灵气的作者。我近年来出名的“作品”，都是出自刘也之手，他好像也并不在意，不在意这故事是不是能出版，是不是能署上他的名字，是不是能在以我名字出版之后，我将他应得的版税给他。  
相反，他说得最多的一句是对我说的：“你值得。”

有时候我甚至不知道在他口中，我值得什么。

大二那年，我跟我的老师刘也一同从京都去了东京，为了参加一个出版社举办的文学赏。  
前后加上路程，也就三天，当时抱着试试看的心态去了，心里想着再不济也就当完成一趟短途旅行了。  
而刘也作为我的推荐人，却表现得比我还要紧张。  
“我是第一次带学生去参赛。”他说。  
“之前没有过吗？”  
“之前都是学生自己去的，”我俩挨着坐在大巴上，他说这话的时候转头过来看我，眼睛折射了从窗外照射进来的阳光，瞳色浅了许多，看起来亮晶晶的，他赧然地笑了笑，眼睛顺势就弯了起来，“所以我现在挺紧张的。”  
我心中腾起一股难以名状的雀跃，最后反倒是我去安慰他，宽他的心了。  
到了这一步，想必你也猜到了，我比赛落选，他比我更难受。  
回京都的前夜，我们去居酒屋喝酒。刘也不出意外地喝醉了。  
生啤也能喝醉。我一边吃着烤鸡肉串一边看着他埋在桌上那颗脑袋露出的毛茸茸的后脑勺想，或许是他希望自己喝醉吧。  
回酒店是我架着他出去打了车，把他架出去的时候，他还拉扯着我，嘴里说着胡话，嗫嚅着黏糊糊的声线颠来倒去地让我“不要放弃写作”，说着说着像是马上就要哭出来了，等上了车才渐渐消停，他的头就在我的肩上靠了一路，我不知道他睡着了没有，也不敢轻举妄动。倒是他的呼吸带着些酒气，酒味很淡，生啤的味道能重到哪儿去。  
车开到酒店，我越过他去够他身侧衣兜里的钱包，感觉到他的嘴唇淡淡凉凉地擦过我的颈侧，我登时僵住，缓缓转过头去看他的反应，他好像真的睡着了。  
我一瞬间心脏狂跳，匆匆付了钱就带他下车回了酒店。  
跌跌撞撞进了电梯，人醒了，睁着一双氤氲着水汽的眸子看我。  
他也没说话，睁着懵懂无辜的眼神看着我，仿佛在等待着什么。  
我脑子一抽，觉得他似乎是在期待一个吻，鬼使神差地凑了上去，想试试他的唇是不是还是在车上无意间擦过我颈侧的触感。  
他察觉我的靠近，下意识头往后仰，又停住了。  
我那一瞬间甚至以为他默许了，直到他叫了我的名字：“小焉。”  
他大概是知道我很讨厌被人叫做“嘉嘉”，但他不知道我此刻有多希望他这样叫我。  
他说：“你要知道自己在做什么。”  
这句话着实浇熄了我的热意，我瞬间就清醒了。

我想我爱上了他，我的老师。

回京都的新干线上，我们甚至没有什么交谈。  
我不敢再看他，我对他动了不该动的心，不敢再看他那双在阳光下琥珀般透明的眼睛。  
那一学期过后，我再也没有上过刘也的课。到我大学毕业的时候，辗转听闻刘也已经评上了教授，我那时候忙着找工作拿内定忙得脚不沾地，几乎不回学校，听闻他的动态内心难免波动，也想着还是不要见面的好。

4  
要说大学教授是怎么沦落到给我当助手的，这件事到现在我都还感受到一股强烈的宿命感。  
毕业之后我一直没能找到工作，最终还是服从家里的安排去了自家的公司，工作了一年实在是放不下写作，便辞职从家里搬出来住了，被家里断了生活来源，平日里在租住的公寓附近的便利店打工，剩下的时间就窝在家里写东西。  
中途受到大学同学的邀约回了京都参加过一次同窗会，席间得知刘也已经被学校解雇了。  
学术好人气高的年轻教授被学校解雇，这件事背后绝对有让人好奇的八卦，跟我学生时代关系不错的井上坐到我旁边，眼神中带着充满暧昧的促狭，悄悄跟我说了四个字：“师风不正。”  
这罪名不轻，我在此前设想过无数次，倘若有朝一日刘也要离开学校，最有可能就是被其他学校挖走了，我无法将那个跟我说“你要知道自己在做什么”的刘也老师跟“师风不正”这个词建立联系。  
但我还是按捺住了，假装不在意地接着往下问：“怎么说。”  
“他呀，跟学生睡了……”他夹了一颗毛豆，“哈哈，没想到吧，看着那么道貌岸然的样子。”  
我脑袋宕机，好半晌才找回自己的声音：“……真的假的？”  
“你说呢？”井上端起啤酒杯喝了一口，又斜眼看我，下一秒又邪恶地笑了笑，“说起来，你当年跟他走得也很近吧，他没对你下手吗？”  
“怎么可能……”我心脏狂跳，就跟东京那一夜一样，我扯了扯嘴角，但想必此刻我的笑容难看无比，便也跟着端起酒杯掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“那他现在呢？”  
“这谁知道……”  
这顿饭看来是吃不下去了，我跟大家告了罪，连夜坐大巴回了东京。  
一路上我捧着手机查遍了这件事的相关报道，这件事在京都掀起的波澜不小，而我身在东京却无从听闻。  
跟男学生发生关系，不止一个，不止一次。  
荒唐。  
我摁灭手机屏幕，将目光投向窗外的无边夜色，车内灯光并不太亮，但我还是看清了我在窗户上倒映出的狰狞的表情。  
荒唐的是我。  
东京那夜的清醒忍耐，此后两年的避嫌，都变成了一个滑稽无比的笑话。  
我还恨。  
如果别人都可以，为什么不能是我？  
为什么要跟我说那句话？

我的出道作《先生》也是在那段时间写就的，怀着对刘也的幻想，以及知道真相后更难以平息的冲动。  
我不知道这件事对我的作品的影响是不是让我能顺利出道的关键，但很显然，从结果来看，这部作品让我成功获得我现在合作的出版社的新人奖，我终于能以作家身份出道了。  
或许，肮脏的情感才是促成艺术形成的必然途径吧。  
之后我辞掉便利店的工作，也能昂首挺胸回了家，小公寓退租，在离本家比较近的地方买了一套公寓房，开始全职写作，两三年之后就已经小有所成。  
姚琛就是这个时候来当我的秘书的。  
约稿变得多了起来，要妥善安排每一次的工作内容，对我而言，是我在写作之外的负担，于是拜托了编辑夏之光介绍了一个帮我规划分配工作内容的人，就是姚琛。  
姚琛是我的读者，却没有表现得过分热络，他时常戴着一副浅色眼镜，服装穿着总是得体，整个人板正规矩，办事利落，很让人放心。  
我的工作效率由此提高了很多。  
我知道别的作家除了秘书之外，还会有照顾生活起居的助手，我没有，主要原因是从我出道不久，业界便爆出过男作家性骚扰女助手的丑闻，我想要找一个男助手也挺难的，便作罢了。  
后来姚琛为了处理一些私事回了老家一段时间，我的责编夏之光不得不来充当一段时间的助手，离开的时候表示希望能帮我找个助手。  
我不置可否，找一个合适的助手可不是一件易事。谁成想他真的找来了。  
那天姚琛已经回来了，我窝在书房赶一个接近deadline的稿子，当时已经三天没合过眼了，然后听见门口响起了小心翼翼的敲门声。  
“进。”我眼睛都不抬一下。  
门轻轻地开了，来人的脚步近乎无声，我意识到这人不是姚琛，于是抽空抬头瞥了他一眼。  
是刘也。  
我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，就连眨眼都变得迟疑了起来。  
他比我大学时期的印象里的形象瘦了许多，形销骨立的模样，脖颈纤细，皮肤白皙，在窗外投射进来的天光下，有一种透明的质感，看起来颇有一丝狼狈又脆弱的美感。  
我的性幻想对象，就站在我的面前，手里还端着一杯给我的咖啡，仿佛随时要通过这杯咖啡浇醒我。  
“老师好，我是夏之光编辑介绍来给您当助手的，”他看着我，仿佛初次见面一般自我介绍道，“我叫刘也。”  
“刘也……”我喃喃道，“……老师？”  
他大概是没有料到我还记得他，有些腆然地笑了笑，他把咖啡放在我的手边，又退了两步，摆摆手道：“别这么叫我，我现在已经不是老师了，叫我刘也就好。”  
我心中波澜起伏，脸上却不动声色，故意不提我已经听闻的传言，甚至还问他：“老师怎么会来给我当助手？”  
他的脸色霎时变了变，我微微向后仰，看着他慌不择路地掩饰，心中竟感受到一股难堪的快意。  
我太不堪了。  
“我看到了你出道的作品，”他笑笑，反而没有正面回答我的问题，“真为你高兴，我就知道你一定可以的。”  
我一时不知作何反应。  
他看了我的出道作品？我的心脏仿佛被用力揉了一下，甚至有些慌，那他知道，我这本书是为他写的吗？我藏在字里行间的隐秘爱意，他都察觉了吗？  
屏幕熄灭了，我从黑掉的显示器里看见自己不修边幅的狼狈倒影，再看看眼前的刘也，还是那样清爽体面，一瞬间我仿佛又回到了跟刘也初次见面的那个夜晚。  
狼狈的人是我，慌不择路的人是我，而他就站在我面前，我无处可逃。

5  
有了助手之后，工作并没有想象中顺心。  
我大概是心中总有牵累，刘也在我身边，我就心神不宁，工作效率越来越低，写出来的东西没滋没味，自己看了都嫌弃。  
可我却迟迟没有换了他，可能也为着那一点隐秘难宣的私心。  
我总感觉我错过了我本不应错过的几年时光，所以默许了刘也重新在我的生活中横冲直撞。  
他大概并不知晓我已全然听说过他的丑闻，在我面前，依旧维持着当初那体面的模样，只是我作为作家的敏感天性知道的，他既然能有那样的过往，必然不会一直禁欲下去。  
如果他能掩藏得滴水不漏，那我们本可以继续维持着虚假的平静表象。  
他跟我的秘书姚琛也做过。  
这件事说来难堪，我难得一次去编辑部会见我的责编夏之光沟通，从文件包里将原稿拿出来，便在牛皮纸袋上看到了些诡异的污渍，不是油污也不是水渍，我凑近闻了闻，便了然这是什么了。  
常年出没在我家的人，只有我、刘也和姚琛，我一般完成原稿，刘也会帮我校对一遍，然后姚琛会打印出来装进文件袋，他们在做这些工作的时候，我一般是在卧室里补觉。  
他们应该就是趁这个时间搞上的。  
我怒火中烧，甚至无心再听夏之光指出的原稿的问题。  
这一次的稿件被退回了，我竟然并不在意，只是怒气冲冲地回了家，发现他正在用我的电脑写作。  
他并没有料到我会这么早回来，还没来得及关电脑拔U盘，就被我捉个现行。  
U盘里全是他来了我家之后自己写的小说。  
“怎么，老师也有一个文学梦吗？”我挨个文件浏览过去，大概是气急了，开始口不择言，“老师这要是出道，不知道您之前的丑闻对你有何种影响呢？”  
他显然慌了神，眼看着我选中了U盘里所有的文档，手指悬在delete键上方，连忙说：“这只是我写着玩儿的，我也没想过要出道……”  
他这话有些刺痛我。  
我很难告诉别人，我身边基本上没有人可以诉说，我最近的创作遇上了瓶颈，已经被退稿不止一次了。  
我还没有成为哪怕写得比巅峰时刻差，也依然会有大批拥趸的畅销作家，出版社对我的作品的选择，还是十分谨慎的。  
可刘也的作品灵气逼人，大概他本人是沐浴在爱欲之中的，作品跟人一样，充满了暧昧旖旎的梦幻色彩，他专精文学，粗糙的草稿就已经能看出他令人炫目的技巧。  
delete键上方的手指悬而未决，我太清楚我这只不过是虚张声势罢了，我甚至比他更不希望这些文字消失。  
“或许有一个方法，可以让这些文字出版呢，”我想了想，取消了全选，抬眼促狭地看着刘也，“不如用我的名义出版，老师觉得如何？”  
我想他定然是要拒绝的。没有哪个作者会不在乎自己笔下的作品。  
可刘也同意了。  
我无法抑制地在那一刻产生了恨意。  
恨自己竟然如此卑劣，又恨刘也答应得这么轻易。  
可说出去的话难以收回，我只好用旁的方式来给自己找补，而事态也就是从那句话开始走向了一个完全偏离的轨道。  
我说：“那你跟我做吧，跟我做，我就把你的作品出版。”  
我心里想的是，拒绝我吧，像多年前的东京那一夜一样，拒绝我，叫醒我。  
可是他没有。

我终于迎来我幻想了无数次的，跟刘也的第一次，可是我几乎要崩溃了。  
我横冲直撞地毫无章法，顶撞得刘也的呻吟都带上点细微的哭腔，我以为他要哭了，可是他没有，只是眼睛红红的，鼻子红红的，嘴巴因为下意识咬着唇，也红红的。  
我不敢放缓动作，我怕泄露出哪怕一点对于刘也的爱意。  
卑劣的我，哪里配得上爱他呢？

后来，好像所有人都如愿以偿了。  
我跟刘也维持着肉体关系，他为我代笔，我因为他写的作品打了漂亮的翻身仗，几年下来，俨然已经够得上畅销作家了。  
只是我知道这是不对的，我跟刘也的关系是不健康不单纯的，可是我无法打破这个局面，所以经常会很烦躁。  
刘也是懂我的，他知道我每次因为他写的作品而得奖，我就会很暴躁，无能狂怒一般，所以都会任我施为，可这并不能抚平我内心的褶皱。

刘也比我年长，但他是单纯的，他的人跟他的欲望一样坦荡。  
他所要的无非是两件事：做爱与写作。  
而我不一样，我贪心又肮脏，我要名要利，我还要他只爱我。

6  
刘也去洗澡了，我坐在餐桌前等刘也出来吃饭。  
晚饭……不，应该是夜宵了，夜宵是刘也炖煮的咖喱，我给盛出来了，浇在白米饭上，我盯着盘子出神，某个瞬间，觉得咖喱饭跟爱情很像。  
黏糊、泥泞、五味杂陈，并不干净，看上去没有那么美好，又很难吃得体面。  
你很难分辨食材和香辛料谁是谁，因为经过长时间炖煮，都已经融合得难舍难分，你只能囫囵吞下，发现它虽然其貌不扬，味道倒还挺好。  
刘也很快就从浴室出来了，头发胡乱擦了擦，就坐到我对面，他浑身带着温暖的水汽，看起来更鲜活清爽了。  
他拿起饭勺：“我开动了。”  
我看着他吃饭，他从下午到现在都没吃过饭了，又被我折腾得够呛，现在定是饿极，看他吃饭像在看吃播，看得我也食指大动。

“那之后，你还带过别的学生去参加过文学赏的比赛吗？”  
他停下来眨了眨眼，歪头想了想：“没有了。除了你，我没再带人去过。”  
“为什么甘愿来当我的助手？”  
“……我以为，”他舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼小心翼翼地觑着我，斟酌着开口，“嘉嘉写的《先生》，难道不是写给我的情书吗？”  
我定定地看着他，原来他看出来了。  
他对我的目光游移不定，倏尔脸颊开始泛红，这个中年男人感觉很不好意思：“如果是我理解错了，你就当我之前的话都没说吧。”  
我连忙舀了一大勺咖喱饭塞进嘴里，以免笑声从喉头滚落。  
我仰起头，囫囵吞下这一口爱情。

End.


End file.
